More Than Meets The Eye
by SotF
Summary: One of the things inherited from Sirius Black turns out to be far more than anyone expected. New Allies and Enemies and a new battleground in which to merge the wizarding conflict with a very different one.


**Note:** This is one twisted idea that I just couldn't stop writing, it includes elements from Harry Potter, Transformers (Movie), and Beast Wars.

* * *

Sirius Black stepped back to admire the motorcycle, it had started with a chance choice from a junkyard a year before. He'd worked on restoring the thing with an almost maniacal fascination for it.

The last few pieces had come from something he had found buried in the hills outside of Hogsmeade. The red and purple armor pieces that seemed almost like a crabs, in the end those parts when polished completed the bike, especially with the flight charms.

He smiled, reaching for his coat to try it out, Prongs should find it interesting if nothing else...

* * *

Resting for over a decade, the machine absorbed the ambient magic and merged it with the bare bones of information stored on the remnants of a greater machine now merged with the motorcycle. 

The last order by the one who had pieced it together working still through the magical force.

"Protect Harry," the creator had said, now the power was building, changing and reworking the machine.

* * *

The creator had fallen, the magic within the bike sensed it. 

His orders, tempered by flashes of memories.

Memories from the wreckage of its previous self.

A being he had failed to protect, the one being he had viewed as a friend.

His creator had given him his duty and he would do it.

And within the bike a flashing sphere of energy formed within the engine. Magic taking some of the spark of life from the dead and merging it with its own touches, creating something new from the old.

* * *

Lights of all colors shot around the boy as the final bit of energy struck the bike, the final piece of power to change the ordinary piece of the puzzle, re-initiating the final circuits. 

A sapphire light burned off the plates, the formerly smooth metal underneath now bore an odd blue symbol almost like the face of an insect.

"Rampage!" came an low voice almost like a growl, "Terrorize!"

All eyes on both sides of the fight turned on the bike as it transformed into a larger looking robot with a large canon.

The machine snatched up one of the masked wizards and shook him almost like a dog does a rope bone. The mask slipped, falling to the ground and shattering, the face revealed as Severus Snape.

The robots eyes met the wizards, an aura of menace felt by all watching.

"Is that fear you are feeling, Wizard?" he asked the pale man, "My spark feeds off terror."

A brief pause, letting it sink in.

"Let it grow, let it consume your very being, yes, feel it, you must feel it, yes..."

Dead silence spread across the battlefield.

"FEEL THE FEAR!"

Tossing aside the now whimpering wizard he fired his weapon, ripping through four of the Death Eaters before they could move.

"What in the name of merlin are you!" Voldemort demanded as he watched two of his followers fall from the attack less than a yard from him.

"I'm called Rampage. A bit obvious, but to the point, don't you think?"

* * *

Harry grimaced as he watched the destruction around him. 

Rampages binges of death and destruction among the Death Eaters was a terrifying thing when combined with the fact that he seemed to normally ignore the distinction of friends and foes, taking both out with the same insanity.

When members of the Order has "suggested" that he take a vacation after the predacon had "disciplined" his uncle, and so Harry and Rampage had gone to the US.

Now with his stop in Mission City revealing a lot of coming mayhem, he almost wished he hadn't taken the offer.

"Rampage Terrorize!" the renegade transformer stated as he shifted into robot form, one of the now four forms the maniac had available to him as Harry dove for cover.

"You deal with the robots," the green eyed wizard ordered, "I'll cover the people, remember minimum collateral damage."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Stifling a groan, he watched the crimson engine of destruction follow the path of his name...

As Rampage tore into the tank, Harry grimaced as he was buried under rubble. A stray shot had dropped a building and he knew there was only one way out of this.

He had followed in his fathers footsteps, becoming an animagus with some help from his overly destructive partner. The form he had ended up with was nearly uncontrollable, but he would have to risk bringing forth the beast within.

Rage kept him going as he tried to scream, the changes beginning to take effect...

* * *

Starscream moved to make a pass on the humans while the distraction of the unknown transformer had their attention. 

Suddenly he felt an impact and pain as something massive came out of the wreckage of one of the buildings. Another impact as he was body checked through another to skid to a stop.

Turning towards the source there was a massive biped.

Over three stories in height and half the length of the block. Razor sharp claws and fangs with pure muscle to back them up. A long snout and vibrant emerald eyes with a long sail-like structure on it's back.

He froze for a moment as the ten ton monster came charging through the crowd of human soldiers at him with a roar of challenge.

Dinosaur and decepticon collided in the streets with a cloud of dust and debris.

* * *

Harry fought to maintain control as the powerful jaws clamped down on the fighter-bots leg and yanked back. 

Starscream let out an audible shriek as he was spun around the rampaging dinosaur before being released to smash into a distracted Megatron.

charging, Harry waited for the right moment, leaping and then reverting to human form in mid motion, letting the momentum carry him as he grabbed a device from his pack and slammed it onto the robot before landing on his feet, skidding clear of the surprised decepticons.

"Die insect!" he heard one of them yell as they both lunged at him.

"You know," the wizard stated calmly, "My partner taught me a few things."

Both robots paused as he pulled out another item, one with a glistening red button.

"Like never be without a backup plan."

With that he pressed the button on the detonator.

Nothing seemed to happen other than a small crack and a bit of smoke.

"You fool," Megatron started to say before he started screaming.

"Something just don't mix," the emerald eyed wizard commented, "Apparently moronic robots don't mix well with certain potions..."

Grabbing diving to cover the metal cube as the other lunged for it while the truck one dove for cover as Rampage continued his almost totally random targeting of the surroundings.

"Fear, Terror," he heard his bodyguard cackle in the distance, "I love it!"

A bright light caught his attention and he saw cackling energy cascade over his watch, the one containing a piece of one of Rampages trophies behind the hands.

"Spark retrieval complete, modifications to primary shell complete," he could swear he heard chime from the watch, "Initializing reactivation of predacon!"

"Inferno Terrorize!"

And then his watch began to change.

Both decepticon and wizard stared at the new and tiny transformer.

"For the royalty!" the crimson bot chimed in before charging up Megatrons leg.

Megatron reacted, trying to get the crazed pyromaniac off of him as bursts of flame and explosions erupted.

"Get him off!" the massive robot screamed, "Get him off!"

Harry decided to let Inferno have his fun as he climbed back to his feet and turned to face Starscream.

"Guess what," he snarled, "Time for round two."

And with that he returned to his animagus form and charged.

* * *

"So we have finally found Potter," Voldemort growled at his gathered forces. 

He had dragged all of his servants and allies as well as anyone who owed him a favor.

And so they apparated to Mission City...

* * *

Megatron transformed, the changes dislodging the miniature pyromaniac from his superstructure. 

"How about we swap partners," he heard a cackling voice state from above.

Turning he saw the other unknown transform into a third form, apparently some sort of treaded canon...one aimed directly at him.

"Oh dear," the tyrant muttered as all three barrels opened fire.

Explosions blossomed as the being once known as Protoform X took the first part of his revenge on one who was hero to his tormentor.

"Come Megatron," Rampage roared in challenge as he leaped off, changing back to robot mode mid-leap, "I will enjoy devouring your spark!"

* * *

"The Queen demands your death!" Inferno chimed as he took off in a headlong and heedless charge at Devastator.Starscream dodged another attack, still favoring the damaged leg that still sported gouges more than an inch deep as this unholy beast lashed out again and again.

* * *

Blackout crashed forwards as he ended up at the bottom of the two bot and a spinosaur pileup with stoplights falling around them in a spray of sparks. 

Roaring in a moment of triumph the animal spirit of the form bellowed a deafening roar before bending down and ripping off one of Starscreams arms and the wing for his vehicle mode with it.

* * *

The loud pops of apparition drew the attention of the soldiers as the cloaked and masked Death Eaters and their snake like lord took to the streets with a bang. 

Unfortunately for the dark wizards, half of them materialized in the middle of the barrage of canon fire Devastator sent at Inferno.

Leaping at the intruders, Inferno bit down on the wrist of one of the magical terrorists, namely one Bellatrix Lestrange.

The scream of pain drew the attention of everyone else to the newcomers.

* * *

Sam was confused, very confused. 

Even Bumblebee seemed confused by the appearance of first one than two new transformers as well as a seemingly human one, or at least a human who could change his shape.

The crazy one called Rampages seemingly continuous and demented laughter was getting to him as the lunatic engaged Megatron with no sign of fear or hesitation.

Ironhide had seemed almost jealous about that ones canon though, while Ratchet had muttered something about the tiny ones mental health.

Then there were these robed lunatics who had seemingly teleported into the fight, though they seemed rather startled by Devastator's attacks, or at least the ones that survived said attack.

"Come Drones," he heard Inferno attempt to order everyone, "The Royalty has ordered the deaths of the masked ones!"

* * *

Rampage felt a brief moment of pain as Megatron managed to snatch him and drive a kick into his chest, tearing the arm free as he tumbled away. 

With a mad cackle, he reverted to beast mode, the giant spiked crab tumbling through the clustered Death Eaters before stopping on an impact that totaled one of the assault jeeps.

Transforming again into his robot mode as Megatron's jaw dropped, "Just how many forms do you have?"

"Enough," came the retort as he opened fire, explosions destroying the few wizards that got in his way while a new arm slowly grew in the place of the removed one, the power of his mutated spark.

"Ah," Rampage snorted, "More of that snakes toys, I'm through wasting my time with your kind!"

"Megatron," the crazed transformer declared, "I Eagerly anticipate your imminent demise!"

"Kill him you fools!" Megaton ordered his followers, an order mirrored perfectly by Voldemort while pointing at the same target.

"Oooh..." came the chime of Inferno, "Gas main..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts... 

Dobby was enjoying his tea with his new friend.

The green and gold machine was happy to have a friend to talk to.

"Waspinator no understand life..."

* * *

Rampage's attack terrified Megatron more than he would ever admit, nothing sent at the deranged transformer did more than momentarily slow him down as he seemed to instantly regenerate from wounds that would have been instantly fatal to any that he had ever seen. 

The insects were dying en mass as the apparent berserker tore through anything and everything that got in his way as he charged him.

The decepticon briefly wondered just where this abomination had obtained such a hatred of him from. He could not recall ever doing anything that would inspire this level of seething rage and festering rage, much less the one behind those emotions.

This monster had managed to scare even the Lord of the Decepticons by its sheer anger and hate while becoming death incarnate for anything that got in its way to complete its goals. Something touched his dark spark for a mere moment that had not been used for a long time, respect for his opponent.

And then Rampage was upon him again, the force of the impact sending the alien machine flying backwards.

And then the street exploded into a firestorm while a cackling Inferno became a Predacon missile

* * *

A police cruiser slowly came to a stop just as the conflagration started. It seemed ordinary enough save for one peculiar phrase painted on the side. 

"To Punish And Enslave"

Barricade had changed course to retrieve the smallest of the group, utilizing the distraction to strike at the human base. Frenzy was badly damaged, but would be easily repairable, especially if they had the All Spark.

A loud crash and the decepticon rocked, almost crashing onto his side as something slammed into him.

"That will leave a mark," he muttered to himself before noticing the crimson transformer now climbing onto his hood.

"For the Royalty!"

* * *

Rampage felt pain like he had never before felt as the streets destruction took him and his foe into the maelstrom of flame that erupted from the pavement. 

The aura of fear that he felt came from all around, feeding his aberrant spark as he regenerated as fast as the flames burned his structure.

Then it caught his eye, the cube that Megatron was after.

Lashing out, he ensnared the All Spark and pulled it to him.

Could this thing be the salvation he had sought in his rage, the power surging within the device was incredible. It was not terror that his insanity had driven him to consume, but something else.

And then his own spark began to glow bright, the light burning through his form.

In that moment a star was born within Mission City.

Thousands of voices touched his mind, each one linked to his own in some way.

The screams of each touched his spark as the All Spark responded, it's own light growing bright within his sight.

The ancient device expanded, shattering structures on all sides as it wrapped around him. The power felt almost warm, peaceful.

A feeling foreign to him since his own torment began.

And then all was white...

* * *

Harry reverted to avoid an attack by the damaged decepticon he had been dueling as well as the helicopter one. 

And then a wave of brilliant white light cascaded through the street.

"Rampage," he yelled, "Rampage!"

He knew it then, his partner wasn't there.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, but there was metal everywhere around him. 

Rampage found himself unable to move or even draw breath.

A figure seemed to appear before him, no hologram or other projection, one that was familiar.

"Hello Rampage," came the voice, one that would have had his jaw drop.

He found himself able to speak once more.

"Creator?"

"Yes," came the familiar voice of Sirius Black, "In a way I am, or at least responsible for your recreation."

The being paused before continuing, "I didn't know you would be as you are, but that is something beyond the power I have been given."

"But you are.." Rampage paused, searching for the right word.

"Dead, yes, I figured that out for myself," Padfoot chuckled, "Several factors have given me this chance to talk to you, each part of what now makes you as you are."

"What factors?"

"The one who now is the protector of your world, the one who guards the magic who gave you the final piece to awaken, and the spirits who protected what was left of you and aided in reviving your spark."

"Who are they?"

"The one you knew as Optimus Primal now guards your Cybertron," Black stated, "And Merlin still reigns as the guardian of magic trapped within the crystals beneath the lost isle of Avalon."

"And the last?"

"They are known as the Vok," the spirit stated slowly, "They rebuilt the world after the death of billions their own ancestors caused, and now I have been allowed to aid you in becoming what you should have been."

"What?"

"Whenyou were twisted by those torturers, you lost parts of your spark," Sirius stated sadly, "And again when the Megatron you knew stole another portion to rebirth a foe as a slave while removing most of what that one held dear."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because it is time that you are truly made whole, something that you deserve to have," Sirius Black answered with a grin, "And in so doing you will have the opportunity to gain your revenge on your enemies and protect the one you have been charged to protect."

"I thank you..." Rampage whispered slowly as the world seemed to fade around him, "...creator."

* * *

A blue beam came from the expanded cube probing over everything in a quick sweep. 

And then the light grew brighter, blindingly bright and still brighter to the point where it burned through the bodies of all present while still doing no harm.

It was only then that mad laughter echoed through the streets, the cackle that Harry was quite familiar with from previous battles.

* * *

Data scan complete, one compatible species for increased power level, he heard the warning tone state, Relegating stored Beast Mode to secondary alternate beast form. 

That surprised him, no maximal or predacon had been restricted by what the beast mode could handle to his knowledge.

Transferring genetic data to primary beast mode, the voice whispered as he watched the energy flow around him, images of his past surging into him as he felt his power grow stronger and stronger with each passing moment, Spark stabilized, error, Spark power rating beyond standard maximums...

And he felt it, the full power of his spark surging with life through him as he watched his armor darken, changing from the vibrant red to something more dangerous, almost the color of dried blood. The purple highlights changing drastically, ending in shimmering gold.

Feathers? Why did he grow feathers, nothing about this new form was making sense other than that it was a bird, but how or why.

And then it hit him and a vengeful smile crossed his lips.

Perfect...

* * *

The light seemed to collapse in on itself only to be reborn in a pillar of energy that shot upwards as the All Spark collapsed back into itself only to be surrounded by a sphere of flame and power that rocketed out once more leaving something that seemed almost like an egg at the center. 

"It was really so very nice of you to come," the voice of Rampage declared, "So glad you could stay."

Mad laughter interrupted his monologue.

"Oh, we'll have such fun, oh, yeah," the mad predacon continued before breaking into more megalomaniacle laughter that boomed through the streets.

He had been physically changed by his direct contact with the forces of his essence.

More streamlined and seemingly deadlier, two missile pods protruded from each shoulder, each baring an eerie resemblance to his usual canons, and the canon had a twin in the other hand. A pair of wings extended from his back while the exhaust of jets poured from his back, allowing him to hover.

Rampage still had many of the appearances of his previous form, but it merged into the aura of menace this look gave. A destroyer made manifest upon the world of mortal men.

"Now," he chuckled anxiously as the All Spark gently lowered into his grasp, "Who's first?"

Unsurprisingly, Megatron charged first the tyrant in his vehicular mode.

Rampage rocketed upwards and into position directly above the decepticon leader and fired a full barrage of his entire collection of weaponry.

The veritable swarm of missiles and a beam canon struck right on target, sending the one with the hated name plowing vertically through one of the skyscrapers a moment before a second barrage turned that into rubble as well.

Shrapnel spread outwards in all directions from the ground floor of the building, thrown by the shock wave while the remaining portions of the tower collapsed inwards on top of the decepticon.

"Ha," he chimed, "You liked that didn't you!"

His glowing eyes, bristling with barely concealed madness and anger, locked on the form of Blackout before he dove, giving full power to his thrusters. The deafening crack of the sonic boom shattered windows as he bellowed his good cheer at the battles to come.

Blackout took the hit hard, Rampage using the helicopter decepticon as a springboard at the last instant.

* * *

Voldemort arrived just in time to see the newly winged predacon pass overhead and dive out of Blackouts way. 

"For the Royalty," he heard a somewhat high pitched and insane voice that reminded him of Potters bodyguard, but far less dangerous.

The little creature seemed almost cute as it stared him in the eye and raised it's little weapon.

"Crucio!" he yelled, wanting to see the creature squirm.

The thing seemed unaffected, and even that lunatic, Rampage, was at least slowed down by the pain.

"What! Impossible!" the Dark Lord gasped.

"Pain is my friend," the lunatic firebug responded, face distorting into a demonic grin of glee, "Allow me to introduce you!"

And then Inferno fired his flame thrower.

* * *

Bellatrix had managed to fix her hand and had noticed that her wand had been destroyed by that, probably, rabid machine.

Suddenly she felt a hot wind for a moment.

"That's odd," she commented and slowly turned towards the source, still clutching her injured wrist.

Her madness filled eyes locked with the emerald eyes of a spinosaur.

And as it lunged the screams began before being replaced by a sound that was sickeningly like that of a dog shaking a rope mixed with the crunches of shattering bones.

* * *

Tossing aside the twisted one, Harry's predatory instincts led him to release another deafening bellow of triumph, casually stepping on the corpse as he charged back into the fray.

* * *

Voldemort felt pain as he burned. 

Flames from the fire ant predacons weapon, the flame freezing charms doing nothing to stop the sensations.

With the various rituals to make him more powerful, one had greatly increased his healing. He could, with enough time, regrow limbs and would never scar, but now Tom Riddle wished that he had never gone through with it.

His nervous system apparently regenerated fast enough to not stop the sensations while the rest of him healed only fast enough to give the flames more to burn.

The mad little robots fire dance around him was also starting to make him wish he would go blind and deaf as well.

* * *

"Dobby is here to help the great Harry Potter," Lucius Malfoy heard and spun to see the most peculiar sight he had ever seen. 

A house elf with some sort of mask that looked like those muggle kids on the ice wore when he blasted the ice out from under them. It had the same, odd sigil that Potter's mechanical cohorts had painted to the forehead.

He also carried some sort of mechanical sword, like those muggles used to cut down trees.

Then there was the fact that the house elf was riding on the back of a metal wasp the size of a large dog.

"Waspinator knew he should not have given elf-friend strange water that came from men who talk like decepti-cat."

* * *

Using Rampages distraction and focus on tearing into Blackout, Starscream ran, tagging the All Spark for long enough to have his systems restored and take to the air. 

"Decepticons," he ordered, "Retreat!"

Hell, he had planned to eliminate the megalomaniac as soon as he could, Megatron was insane and an incompetent, at best, leader desiring personal power while having an unhealthy amount of paranoia to add to the mix.

In the end, that had been what made him desire leadership, and now he had watched Megatron be slagged by an unknown with a lot more power than he had.

He watched Barricade escape, accelerating from the scene as fast as he could, but Blackout, Devastator and Bonecrusher would join their leader in death. Scorpinok should still be in the desert where he would be awaiting pickup.

Now he knew was the time to hide and wait for the right moment.

* * *

Voldemort had managed to extinguish himself as he watched a mounted house elf who seemed to be acting like some sort of psychotic knight. 

He wondered just where Potter found his collection of fiends, even he had made certain that his followers weren't rejects from the institutions.

A brief moment of contemplation as Dobby used his chainsaw on the head of the Malfoy family sending blood everywhere. Then he smelled the alcohol on the elfs breath as he dodged the second lunatic he'd come face to face with that day...

...only to have a pouncing multi-ton dinosaur land on top of him.

Death was not instantaneous, it happened a moment later when something heavy, squishy, and disgusting landed atop him before the beast moved on.

* * *

It was hours later and after calming Inferno and Rampage enough to prevent expanding the international incident even more. 

He was heading back to Hogwarts in a week for his last year, and with Voldemort dead it should be a better one than the last ones had been.

And as the defenders of Mission City left in various ways, the sun began to set on the end of the reign of two different and yet all to similar tyrants.

And when it was quiet, the red robed figures of the Order of the Phoenix finally arrived to try to stop Voldemort's attack.

* * *

A twisted presence descended upon the ruined battlefield, brushing briefly over the crushed and burnt corpse of the Dark Lord, touching the fragments of the Soul left from the sundering for the Horocrux's over a decade before, and then to the remnants of the decepticon lord. 

It was damaged in and of itself, the last battle of a previous monster. Felled in battle with his hated foe upon the planet Cybertron.

The Vok had changed things, the transwarp corridor had not truely gone to the past, or rather at first it had. But then there came the timestorms, which led the Vok to modify time by resetting time for that section since the corridor had first formed and shunted it to another future, allowing them to restore some of what the descendants of the Swarm had remembered their ancestors doing.

And thus when a new Cyberton had come into existence and this new breed of Autobots and Decepticons had come to the reborn Earth, they had found one much like the originals had found Earth when emerging from the Ark.

The spirit of one who had almost silenced all of the sparks, the very souls of the original Cyberton had returned to Earth.

Now merging the damaged spark of the new version of the one he had taken his name from and this local Dark Lord, he would be reborn himself.

The damaged form of Megatron slowly seemed to shift to a liquid metal for a moment before an eye opened wide, cold and reptilian while conversely filled with burning hate.

One word came from the reborn one, long and drawn out, as if savored.

"Yes."


End file.
